Green
by Pups3942
Summary: (TDKS - 03) Loki deems that green is good for the baby. In Tony's opinion, green is driving him crazy quite literally.


**_Welcome to The Desolate Kingdom Series. TDKS consist of various frostiron angst and sorrow parts (stories) that are read individually and have no relation to each other. This is the third part._**

 ** _Feast your eyes, and prep your hearts. Also, reviews are always welcome._**

* * *

Loki couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face as the baby made a soft coo. He reached into the crib to hold the child's hand; the baby had a strong grip around his finger, fitting for a little warrior. The baby made another noise as he fumbled about in his little green onesie. Loki chuckled, naptime was always difficult, it was as if the baby was afraid to miss out on anything important if he dared closed his eyes even for a second.

Loki rested his chin on the side of the crib as he watched his baby with adoring gaze. Loki liked the crib; it was a wonderful wooden crib. Tony made it himself down in the workshop and painted it green. The sheets were green as well, so was the blanket, the plushies, the wall, the baby's wardrobe. Everything in the nursery was in different shades of beautiful green, just as how Loki had hoped for it to be.

The baby pulled Loki's finger to his tiny mouth and suckled on the slender digit. Loki grabbed the teddy bear that was pushed to the side of the crib and brought it next to his newborn. It was small and fluffy and very soft, just the right size for his newborn to cradle. The baby kept one hand on Loki's finger as he suckled on it, successfully coating it in a slobbery mess while the other hand was raised towards the green teddy bear.

That was the last item Tony had bought for the baby before he was born. Months of worrying and excitement, and suddenly when the baby was due, Tony stopped caring. He stopped buying baby needs and toys, he never once came to the nursery, and he definitely didn't look at the baby. This wasn't the happy family Loki expected it to be. Tony always wore a scowl on his face when he caught Loki in the nursery and his brows were always furrowed when Loki mentioned about the baby. If anything, Tony seemed to be jealous and annoyed of some sort. He had stopped smiling and Loki couldn't remember the last time he had seen or heard Tony laughed.

Loki didn't understand why wouldn't Tony acknowledge his baby and spend time with the child. Loki caressed his newborn's soft, black hair as the baby kicked his sheets around and gurgled. "You are a stubborn little one." Loki gazed at his son; he was the most adorable little creature that he had ever laid eyes on. "Why don't we go and find daddy?"

Loki lifted the newborn out of his crib and the child squealed. Loki chuckled at the baby's excitement as he nestled the child in the safety of his arms and headed to Tony's workshop. If Tony wouldn't come to see the baby, Loki would bring the baby to Tony. The baby was more alert as he tugged on Loki's hair. Loki blew kisses to the baby' cheeks as the child giggled. "You miss your daddy, don't you?" The baby squealed and pulled harder on his hair. "Yeah? Me too."

When Loki entered the workshop, Tony was crouching on the floor, clad in sweaty undershirt and pants covered with oil and grease. "Tony." With the tone Loki called out to him, it was almost impossible not to hear the joy in his voice. Tony turned around when he heard Loki and smiled back at him.

"Hey Lokes! What's up?"

Loki realized that Tony had avoided looking at the baby completely; he shifted the babe in his arms before looking at Tony. Those mesmerizing brown eyes never left Loki's face. "The baby wouldn't sleep." Loki replied. Tony ceased smiling. "So I brought him down to see you and tire him out." And there's the scowl Loki had come to see more often plastered on Tony's face.

Loki's smile wavered. Did Tony dislike their son so much that even the mention of the baby brought him distraught? Loki thought hard for a moment, he had to think of something. Anything that could get Tony to care for the child once more.

"Why don't we buy a rattle?" Loki suggested. Tony used to love buying stuff for the baby with him; his face would light up at the wide selection toys, even at the clothes. If Loki were to rekindle Tony's affection for the baby, he hoped that getting Tony to be involved by getting the baby stuff should be the way.

"What for?"

"For the baby. He doesn't have a rattle." Loki stated.

Tony merely scoffed at his idea. "We have other toys."

"But he doesn't have a rattle." Loki insisted.

As Tony sighed and nodded, Loki's heart did a victory dance. So Tony did care!

"We should get him a beanie too!" Loki exclaimed as he looked down at his son who happily chopped down on his shoulder and left drool all over. "They should both be green."

Tony groaned. Loki paused and gulped. Did he say something wrong?

"We already have tons of green stuff."

"But green suits him best."

"Loki, everything relating to the baby is green."

"Look at how the green beanie would match his eyes." Loki convinced, "and the green rattle would suit his clothes."

Loki bounced the baby in his arms and pecked the baby's nose with his, eliciting squeal from the child. "Green is gentle and rejuvenating. It's good for the baby."

"Loki, we can't keep-" Tony cut himself short and gritted his teeth.

Loki frowned, Tony was still avoiding any glances to the baby. "We can't?"

"Hey, this will be the last time we're getting those green stuff ok?" Tony sighed.

"Yes. Yes of course." Loki replied eagerly, of course he knew this wouldn't be the last time; but he'd promise anything now for Tony to get involved again.

"I'll have JARVIS order and have them delivered."

"Thank you." Loki pulled Tony into his embrace and kissed him. The baby squirmed between the two of them and Loki chuckled. "I better bring him back for his nap."

Loki laid the baby back in his crib after kissing his forehead. "You see, daddy loves you very much still." He tucked the baby in the comfort of his sheets and hummed him a lullaby.

* * *

Back in the workshop, Tony sighed and combed his hair in frustration as he watched Loki from a screen. Loki was back in the nursery again, hovering over the crib as he hummed a lullaby. The longer it lasted, the more confused Tony got. He doesn't know if giving in to Loki and waiting things out was helping or hurting him. Maybe, once a upon a time, there might have been. But things have changed.

The crib was empty.


End file.
